


socks and slips

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Domestics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “We should totally sock-skate on this floor while we have the chance.”





	socks and slips

**Author's Note:**

> another one

-

It was general cleaning day. Every month, both Blaine and Jesse would take a day off to clean their apartment and rearrange some furniture for a new look. But since they have been very busy with each other’s works, it’s almost been three whole months since they’ve so much as vacuumed the floor. 

Jesse and Blaine were particularly tidy individuals. No shoe can be found in other areas other than the shoe rack, coats and hats were neatly hanged by the door, they alternate in doing laundry every week so that their dirty clothes won’t pile up, their bed was always made in the mornings and their dishes don’t stay on the sink for five minutes without being washed. Three months without any organized cleaning was bound to be a breeze. 

Only it sort of wasn’t. 

It turns out that no matter how tidy they claim to be, three months is just too long a time for things to stay clean. So they both took a Saturday off of work. Jesse called in sick for the show (a little white lie) and Blaine told his producer that he could always work on his songs at home. 

They were both sweating and shirtless; Jesse never knew New York could cause this much sweat from him. Then again, he was a pretty sweaty person so it probably shouldn’t count. He got the easier job in vacuuming the living room, while Blaine was stuck scrubbing and waxing the kitchen floor. Their furniture was pushed up against the walls, and Jesse made it a point not to glance at Blaine who looked particularly hot on his hands and knees with sweat dripping down his body. Fuck. 

Unable to help himself, Jesse sneaked a look and bit his lip in the process. Blaine’s ass seemed particularly perky that day. _Had he been working out? Goddammnit, Jesse, focus._ Suddenly, his eyes trailed to his boyfriend’s white striped sock covered feet and he lets out a chuckle. 

“What?” Blaine looked up at him, confused at his sudden amusement. 

Turning the vacuum off, Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “If I were you I wouldn’t walk. Or stand up, for that matter.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Seriously, Blaine, you should just crawl here. It would be better for you.”

Clearly unwilling to listen and still confused, Blaine stood up abruptly with a frown. Both their eyes widened when he started to slip, his feet wobbling on the waxed floors before he toppled over and fell. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jesse asks but he couldn’t control the laughter bubbling in his throat. “I told you not to stand!”

“I think I bruised my ass,” Blaine winced, making Jesse double over in laughter once more. “Jesse!”

Wiping at fake tears, he carefully padded to where Blaine sat on the floor, aware that he too was wearing socks and could suffer the same fate as his boyfriend. With an adoring smile, he offered him a hand. “C’mon, klutz, get up.”

Suddenly, Blaine used all his strength to pull Jesse’s extended arm, resulting in the both of them to slip and fall in tangled limbs. 

“What the fuck, Blaine?” Jesse groaned, scrunching his face up. He looked at his boyfriend who was biting his lip to fight off his laughter, shoulders shaking. They make eye contact for a second before they both burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god,” Blaine weaved, crawling over to Jesse. “We should totally sock-skate on this floor while we have the chance.”

“Sock-skate? Do you have a death wish?”

“Fine, you party pooper. Next time then.” Blaine rolled his eyes before a mischievous glint appeared on his eyes. “Actually, I have a much better idea.”

Jesse eyed him in false weary. “If that idea of yours doesn’t involve any sort of kissing I am not interested.”

“You only want me for one thing,” Blaine shook his head playfully before carefully straddling his boyfriend. “You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“Stop talking,” Jesse demands before pressing his lips against Blaine’s in a deep kiss. “Just stop.”

“Alright, I’m stopping.”


End file.
